Deseos Inconfesables
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: AU! Una historia sobre amantes legendarios, placeres ocultos del corazón y como se abandona la razón. Inspirada en la leyenda de Apolo y Jacinto.
1. Apolo y Jacinto

**Hola de nuevo, lamento tanta ausencia y que en vez de actualizar publique cosas nuevas. Intentare ponerme al corriente en estos dos meses.**

 **El fanfic participa en el reto "Mitos y leyendas", escogí la leyenda de Apolo y Jacinto ya que es mi favorita de la mitología griega, pero aquí varíe un poco al poner a Hiccup como dios y a Jack como mortal. Por su extensión tuve que dividir el fic en dos capítulos, el segundo lo publicaré en breve.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y las series utilizadas les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

" _¿Es preciso que lo que constituye la felicidad del hombre sea también la fuente de su miseria?"_ —Goethe

DESEOS INCONFESABLES

Bajo una luna plateada, la temporada cálida llegaba a su fin en Burgess, un floreciente reino cercano al norte del mar atlántico. Los niños jugaban en el verde césped mientras observaban como la escolta del príncipe se internaba en el bosque, el príncipe y su hermana habían salido del palacio sin supervisión por lo que tuvieron que salir en su búsqueda.

El mencionado era un joven y carismático muchacho de pálida tez y brillantes ojos marrones. Su nombre era Jack, le gustaba divertirse en compañía de su joven hermana Emma, exploraban los bosques de su reino al igual que practicaban la caza, para llevar alimento a sus sirvientes también. Ese día habían madrugado y marchado hacía cierto punto del bosque donde Jack recordó haber visto liebres y algunas codornices, planeaban llevarse algunas al igual que la intención del príncipe era enseñarle algunas tácticas de cacería a su hermana, además de recordarle las reglas de convivencia entre los hombres y la naturaleza.

Las personas le tenían mucho respeto a lo natural, incluyendo a los animales, por eso cuando cazaban debían agradecerles a ellos su sacrificio. El cazar por mera diversión era mal visto por los humanos y por los Señores de la naturaleza, estos últimos representaban cada una de las estaciones del año o aspectos de las mismas.

Jack había preparado un arco y flechas para su hermana, ayudándole a sostener el arma y tomar el impulso necesario, fijando su objetivo en el tronco de un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

—Muy bien, sostén firme la flecha, apunta y cuando te sientas lista dispara—le dijo a su hermana, dándole confianza.

Así siguió Emma las instrucciones de su hermano, soltando aquella flecha haciendo un tiro certero. –¿Viste eso, Jack?—exclamó más que animada.

—¡Lo vi! ¡Eres asombrosa!—felicitó a su hermana, abrazándola y dándole vueltas por el aire. Continuaron con la diversión, dejando de lado su primera idea de cazar y prefirieron recolectar algunos frutos de la temporada. Jack molestaba a su hermana haciéndole cosquillas con algunas hojas que se habían caído, y esto en lugar de enojarla la hacían reír.

El príncipe, concentrado en todo ese goce no se percató en ese momento que estaba siendo observado por una figura que desprendía un aura poderosa, de cabellera morena y piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos esmeraldas seguían los movimientos del mortal. Se escondía entre los arboles junto a su compañero alado, un Furia Nocturna.

La sonrisa de Jack desprendía la más pura inocencia y vitalidad humana, la risa de aquel joven al jugar con su hermana lo mantenían hipnotizado. El espectador deseaba acercarse sin asustarlos, aunque su mera presencia ya era motivo de alarmarse.

Los señores de la naturaleza tenían la costumbre de bajar de sus reinos a convivir con los humanos, y aquella era la primera vez que el Señor del Otoño estaba en las tierras de Burgess. Ya que sus bosques eran extensos tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ahí, se encargaba del cambio de estación. Pegó su palma a la corteza de un árbol cercano, haciendo que todas sus hojas perdieran su verde color y fueran cayendo de poco en poco. Hizo lo mismo con los árboles que estuvieran a su paso, mientras se acercaba despacio hacía el par de hermanos.

Jack estaba de espaldas recogiendo algunas bayas y fue Emma quien se percató primero de su peculiar espectador –Que bonito—

El escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermana le llamó la atención, pensando que se trataba de algún animal o ave se volteó para ver lo que había llamado la atención de Emma. No esperando encontrarse con aquel ser tan divino, le sonrió más que pasmado ante su presencia, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, ya que la escolta los había encontrado y quienes la formaban no tardaron en bajar de sus corceles y hacer una reverencia en honor a su singular visitante.

La curiosidad de Jack no se mermó, al contrario, fue en aumento al igual que su interés. Extendió su mano hacía el visitante –Por favor, acompáñenos a casa—

ᴥ

Las tradiciones marcaban que si un señor de la naturaleza visitaba sus tierras era motivo de bendición, y Hiccup no quería irse de ahí. En el castillo de Burgess se hizo una gran fiesta en su honor, él disfrutaba de la compañía que le brindaban los habitantes del aquel reino, pero la mayor parte de su atención se desviaba hacía aquel joven, lo miraba juguetear con los niños y bromear con el resto, parecía de esas personas que con su mera presencia podían animar a todo el mundo. Hubo un par de veces en las cuales sus miradas se cruzaron, intercambiando sonrisas y en la última fue cuando el joven príncipe se acercó al invitado.

—¿Tienes algún nombre?—le preguntó sin más.

—Soy el Señor del Otoño…—respondió incrédulo el espíritu.

Jack sólo atinó a reír por la respuesta –Me refería a algún nombre humano por el cual pueda referirme a ti—

—Hiccup—pronunció avergonzado por lo primero que había dicho. Los espíritus tenían un nombre humano, pero lo mortales jamás los llamaban por él, sino por su título como muestra de respeto. El que Jack se lo preguntara era una señal de que en verdad quería tener un vínculo más cercano con él, eso le daba ciertas esperanzas.

—Un placer conocerte, Hiccup, Señor del Otoño—volvió a ofrecerle su mano esbozando una cálida sonrisa –Te conozco por las historias de mi madre, pero me emociona mucho tenerte frente a mi—

Hiccup aceptó su mano sintiendo la calidez que esta desprendía –Yo disfruto estar aquí más de lo que te imaginas, príncipe—

—Me llamo Jackson, pero puedes decirme Jack—con algo de fuerza lo jaló obligándolo a ir con él, para que conviviera con los niños. Su dragón los siguió también.

La noche fue larga, la celebración no se detuvo hasta el amanecer cuando Hiccup tuvo que retomar sus labores, prometiéndole a Jack que regresaría en la tarde de aquel día. Así el príncipe esperó por su nuevo amigo; el viento sopló con fuerza aquel día. Aquella era una señal de que Hiccup no había sido el único espíritu interesado en aquellas tierras, o más bien, no había sido el único al que le llamó la atención el príncipe de Burgess.

ᴥ

Después de esa noche, el Señor del Otoño bajaba de sus dominios hacía las tierras de Burgess, dejando su santuario desierto para pasar tiempo con su joven amigo y deleitarse con los placeres de los jóvenes. Jack a menudo lo veía volar entre las copas de los árboles con su dragón y, a veces, justo a su lado. Entre tonos sarcásticos y coqueteos era seguro decir Hiccup y Jack se llevaba muy bien. Los dos jóvenes les daban la espalda a sus obligaciones, sólo preocupándose por gozar de los placeres del campo y el bosque.

A partir de aquel día, la vida de Hiccup estuvo llena de felicidad. Desde que conoció a Jack, él mismo y todo lo que le rodeaba parecían estar envueltos en un claro resplandor. Hallaba descanso en pasatiempos sencillos: llevaba a Jack a cazar a los bosques y calveros de las laderas dentro de las montañas, incluso hubo veces en que lo llevó a volar en su dragón, impresionando cada vez más a su joven amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando volvían a poner sus pies en la tierra toda la carga recaía en sus hombros. El reino era una carga muy grande para los hombros de Jack, demasiado joven, inexperto, cuya madre parecía querer darle el cargo de gobernante de una vez por todas. Ella era una mujer de buen corazón, que amaba a su hijo y quería lo mejor para él, pero lo que Hiccup notó fue que ella nunca se dio cuenta del dolor y desdicha que sus deseos le provocaban a Jack. Él quería a su gente, le gustaba convivir con ellos y enseñarles a los niños a tocar la lira, practicar la gimnasia, cazar y otras artes; disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas y tranquilas que pudiera ofrecerle la vida, cuando estaba rodeado de sus deberes reales se sentía sofocado.

Nadie pasaba por alto que Jack estaba en la flor de su juventud y cada vez más cerca de convertirse en adulto, al igual que su belleza para ellos era comparable con la de cualquier otro espíritu divino, pero no sólo su apariencia física era lo que deslumbraba los corazones de la gente sino sus gentiles gestos y acciones, su gran y bondadoso corazón. Cualquier persona sería afortunada de estar a su lado, pero la gente comentaba que ninguno de ellos sería digno de poseer a tan valiosa persona, y a la madre de este insistía que le entregara su corazón a alguien lo más pronto posible.

Los comentarios de la gente y de su madre en lugar de halagarlo lo tenían más que abrumado, él anhelaba algo más para su vida, algo que saciara su alma y que los satisficiera por completo. Aquella vez paseaba con Hiccup en las orillas del rio, el viento soplaba, y el joven quiso desahogarse pues sabía que aquel espíritu era alguien comprensivo.

–Quiero dejar de preocuparme por los dolores pasajeros que siempre están al acecho—su rostro irradiaba tristeza –No sé si soy un hombre o sigo siendo un niño—

Hiccup estaba al tanto de que Jack era una buena persona, llena de energía y fiel a lo que sentía, por eso en ocasiones se comportaba de manera un tanto imprudente –Eres alguien a quien le gusta soñar con los ojos abiertos, un buen tipo—

—Si lo que tratas de decir es que por dentro soy un mocoso, estoy de acuerdo—pronunció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacía su acompañante –Yo soy consciente de que hay cosas que se me escapan de las manos, sin embargo, todo debe seguir su curso… a veces me parece que este mundo es una prisión—

Hiccup arqueó la ceja, más que extrañado por su cambio de humor ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlo animado y vivaz, ahora era como si se hubiera lanzado directo al pozo de la miseria –Quisiera que me lo explicaras—

—Todos somos presos de este mundo, llega un punto en que perdemos la fuerza que nos embriagaba en un principio y continuamos viviendo como presos, todo lo que hacemos en la vida es sólo un medio para prolongar nuestra miserable existencia—

—¿Una manera de satisfacer deseos sin objetivo alguno?— la mano de Hiccup subió por la espalda hasta el hombro del joven, sintiendo como este llegó a temblar por el roce.

—Deberías saber que el ser humano ni siquiera sospecha cual es el objeto que persigue su alma… nadie quiere comprender eso; si este mundo no fuera una prisión nos daríamos por satisfechos con habitar encerrados en nuestros propios sueños— su mirada se dirigió hacía el rostro de Hiccup, sujetando la mano que hacía unos momentos lo había hecho temblar –Por fortuna, aún somos libres de escapar de la celda que nos restringe—

—Si no te gusta la verdad que has descubierto, entonces vive como un niño sin importarte nadie más, llénate la boca con dulces y pide más—replicó Hiccup, quien a pesar de haber vivido por siglos aún estaba lejos de comprender por completo a los humanos, pero en ese momento lo que deseaba era alejar la pena de Jack –Si no quieres eso, entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que más anhela tu alma? ¿Qué quieres perseguir para salir de tu "prisión"?—

—Vivir, amar, es la libertad—los ojos de Jack se humedecieron. Preso de su propia existencia, deseaba algo más, no sólo lo que ya tenían planeado para él… marcar el curso de su propia vida, decidir qué hacer, con quien estar, entregarse a alguien para estar completo.

La distancia entre ellos parecía cada vez más corta, Hiccup no tardó en responder –Busca un sitio en el que tu corazón sea libre y vive atado a lo que ames—

La respiración de Jack se volvió más entrecortada por la cercanía. Hiccup respondió con un acto, acortando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos juntando sus labios con los ajenos en un roce casto pero anhelado. El joven mortal había quedado estático por aquel gesto, aquella sensación que hasta ese día desconocía; sus ojos permanecieron abiertos observando el rostro de su amigo que había tomado un trozo de su inocencia.

Luego de que sus labios se separaran ambos volvieron al palacio, sin una pizca de incomodidad entre ellos. Jack sentía su cuerpo arder, como si algo se hubiera encendido dentro de él, un sentimiento desconocido y agradable que deseaba experimentar nuevamente.

"Haré que te sientas puro" sólo Jack pudo escuchar aquel susurró, deteniendo su paso buscó el origen de esas palabras sin éxito. El viento acarició su piel, haciéndolo estremecer.

ᴥ

Disfrutó de las delicias cotidianas de Burgess tal como había hecho hasta entonces. Jack se mostró interesado en él y sus toques amistosos no se detenían. Aparte de eso, eran solo dos chicos normales ... excepto cuando se besaron esa vez... y esa otra vez.

Habían montado un campamento a las orillas del rio, ya que decidieron salir de pesca y recolectar ciertos frutos. Llevaban varios cestos llenos de moras y nueces, luego de su arduo trabajo tomaron un descanso para bañarse en el rio; el viento soplaba con fuerza obligándolos a correr hacía su carpa.

—El viento jamás había sido tan violento en esta época del año—comentó Jack mientras se cambiaba de ropa ante la mirada de Hiccup.

El Señor del Otoño tenía la mirada puesta en él, en su figura. Se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido así de delgado, bueno, Jack tenía cierta musculatura y era alto, pero Hiccup por su condición de espíritu lo superaba. A comparación, Hiccup era más un adulto y Jack un jovencito apenas aspirando a la adultez.

Con el tiempo que Hiccup había pasado en Burgess pudo conocer casi por completo a su joven amigo; él trabajaba sin cesar para hacer felices a otros sin que su alegría se viera mermada, por si eso fuera poco nunca había expresado el menor descontento ni fruncido el ceño a pesar de su mal humor, era algo que él mismo se reprimía hacer y a pesar de que siempre se mostraba alegre, Jack sacaba fuerzas de su flaqueza y debilidad, una faceta que al parecer sólo le había mostrado a Hiccup.

Jack se había puesto una ligera camisa de lino, dejando descubiertas sus piernas decidió recostarse sobre las mantas de su campaña, miró al techo por un rato ocupándose de sus ideas.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día?—le preguntó Hiccup.

El chico apretó los labios, pensando un poco su respuesta –Lo he pensado, y creo que ya sé de un lugar donde pueda ser libre y a la vez atarme a lo que mi corazón quiere—

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar?

Jack se levantó de su sitió aproximándose más a su compañero, su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar con la suya –Es cualquier sitio siempre y cuando esté contigo… Hiccup, dime si es incorrecto que me sienta de esta forma—

—Lo incorrecto sería renunciar a lo que en verdad quieres—respondió casi en un susurro, no entendía porque la atmosfera se había hecho tan pesada entre ellos.

—Entonces…quiero que me digas si para ti es correcto el estar conmigo, sé muy bien que hay una diferencia abismal entre nosotros—sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –Pero, odiaría perderte Hiccup—

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del torso del joven –No hay nada que me prohíba quererte, yo sería feliz si me concedieses apenas un poco de tu compañía— lo sintió temblar cuando juntó su cuerpo al suyo; sin miramientos comenzó a besar su piel dejando helado al pobre chico –Permíteme cumplir tus deseos inconfesables—

Hiccup deseaba entregarle su amor sin restricciones, olvidando que estaba con un simple mortal. Le importaba poco su condición como espíritu, le dejo de importar desde que llegó a aquellas tierras y lo conoció. Su mirada se tornó suplicante encontrándose con los ojos ajenos, llenos de lágrimas y fue una sola de estas la que logró caer de sus orbes hacía la piel de Hiccup.

Con una dulce sonrisa el joven lo aceptó –Me sentía totalmente perdido, pero estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos… ¿cómo podría imaginar algo tan perfecto?— sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Hiccup lo atrajo más a él, profundizando aquel beso mientras lo recostaba sobre las mantas –Yo sé que has sufrido y no quiero que te escondas de este mundo tan frío y sin amor, pero eso es algo que yo no te negaré—

Dejaba caricias en su cuerpo, besándole intensamente siendo correspondido. Jack gemía ante esas caricias, observándole con cierta inocencia mientras Hiccup bajaba hacia su barbilla y luego hacía su cuello, mordiendo su piel y succionándola, marcándolo como suyo. Podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba. Jack se estremeció de placer, jamás había sentido nada igual, ladeó su cuello dándole más espacio; cada caricia suya lo hacía sentir como si su piel ardiera.

El mayor sonrió extasiado al verlo así –Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón—

Jack era un mar de emociones, estaba perdido; Hiccup estaba encima suyo, disponiendo de su cuerpo y él se lo permitía, porque era algo que él deseaba también. Su corazón latía como loco mientras sus sonidos que salían de su boca no cesaban, los besos y las caricias se hicieron tan intensas que ambos no pudieron contenerse más. El deseo pudo más que ellos.

Era la primera vez que Jack disfrutaba del sexo, pero descubrió que iba de la mano con el amor y el placer, y en ese momento lo experimentaba con Hiccup, quien jugaba con las zonas ocultas de su cuerpo para después tomarlo por completo.

El dolor se fundió con el placer.

La inocencia se había ido.

Dos corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, era amor.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Jacinto y Céfiro

**Aquí está la segunda parte (y espero última) del fic, tuve que dividirlo porque su extensión era muy larga. Batallé mucho con esta segunda parte, pero al final quedó como yo quería. Hay un personaje ajeno a las dos franquicias que estoy usando, y tiene su razón de ser, ya que es un parteaguas a un fic ligado a este que espero desarrollar en futuros meses y que seguro ya lo había quedado a deber.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo :3**

…

Hiccup se sentía renacido, feliz y lleno de gozo. La razón de toda su dicha era Jack, lo amaba con todo su ser y él le correspondía. Sin embargo, lo visitaba con demasiada frecuencia para jugar con los niños de aquel pequeño reino y ver a su príncipe, importándole poco que estuviera descuidando sus labores como espíritu de la naturaleza. Casi siempre estaba ausente en su santuario, dejando a los dragones casi a cargo de este, pero esa vez debió permanecer ahí.

Aquel día recibió una visita inesperada en su santuario, como una ligera llamarada de sol entró por uno de los vitrales un espíritu que resplandecía imitando casi al mismo sol. Tenía una cabellera rizada y pelirroja, sus ojos azules similares al cielo, llevaba un arco junto a su carcaj cargando en la espalda –Este lugar es un desastre—pronunció pateando un montón de hojas secas que había en el suelo.

—¿A qué debo la visita de la Señora del Verano?—cuestionó, nada podría arruinar su buen humor en ese momento, ni la aparición de su amiga ahí.

Aquel espíritu le miró en silencio por unos segundo antes de poder responder, intentaba leer sus pensamientos –El resto está preocupado, sabemos que te has descuidado últimamente y que has ignorado tus labores—

—Admito, no he sido el mejor en estos días.

—Semanas—corrigió la chica –Haz estado más de un mes así… Hiccup ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo el Burgess?—

Hiccup apretó los labios, pensando en la forma correcta de explicarlo –Merida—la llamó por su nombre mortal –Conocí a alguien en Burgess, nunca supe que podría existir algo tan perfecto ni que el karma fuera tan gratificante como para ponerlo en mi vida, él es mi destino… lo amo—

—¿Todo esto ha pasado debido a un mortal?—espetó la chica dirigiéndose a acariciar al dragón de su amigo, se rio un poco –Es extraño lo que el deseo obliga a los tontos a hacer—

Hiccup la miró de forma reprobatoria –¿Qué sabes tú sobre el deseo? Te conozco bien, sé sobre las condiciones que les pones a los humanos para estar contigo—

—Porque los conozco mejor que tu—Merida retomó su expresión estoica –Porque los he visto ocultar malas intenciones debajo de sonrisas, esconder pensamientos impuros detrás de aparente inocencia, porque he experimentado decepciones por parte de ellos y, sobre todo, porque los he visto caer por sus propias pasiones… para ellos es una constante lucha entre la pasión y la razón—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, Merida?— quería desviar el tema, aunque le dio algo de curiosidad saber cómo ella podía asegurar todas esas cosas.

—Como tú, me volví cercana a una persona a quien consideré especial, le abrí mi corazón. Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero sobrepasaban mis códigos—Hiccup pudo notar en ella un toque de nostalgia –Ella era lista, y sabía bien que cuando un humano se deja llevar por los deseos de su corazón siempre termina en tragedia… las pasiones pueden matar y los humanos son efímeros, no como nosotros—

—Te aseguro que con Jack es diferente y lo que menos deseo para él es una tragedia—Hiccup entró un poco en razón –No quiero separarme de él nunca—

—No puedes descuidar tus obligaciones por una persona, eres el Señor del Otoño y debes encargarte de ello, tu labor es llevar la estación a todo el mundo.

—Y lo he hecho todos estos meses.

—¡Burgess no es todo el mundo!—Merida se exaltó; caminó buscando una salida y dándole la espalda –Nada ni nadie te impide amarlo, ni siquiera yo o los otros espíritus, pero tu estas atado a una gran obligación y eso es más importante que tu débil corazón—

La vio desaparecer de la misma forma en la que entró. Hiccup atendió a sus dragones el resto de la tarde, al día siguiente iría a Burgess como era su costumbre, algo que quizá debería cambiar porque sabía que a Merida no le faltaba razón.

ᴥ

Sus visitas a Burgess ya no fueron tan recurrentes como antes, había viajado por todo el hemisferio haciendo su labor como Señor del Otoño ya que por su descuido en algunos sitios la estación se había retrasado. De igual forma, todas las semanas se quedaba un día o dos en su reino favorito, pasándolos en compañía de Jack y algunas veces con Emma.

No fue hasta esa noche de mediados de diciembre, cuando comenzó a percatarse del cambio de las estaciones. Cada vez hacía más frío y los animales escaseaban. Jack se reunió con Hiccup en su habitación aquella noche, el espíritu observaba por la ventana, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el cristal casi opaco y frío.

Su compañero descansaba a su lado, apacible; acarició su cabello mientras pronunciaba estas palabras –No quiero que la tierra muera, pronto me necesitaran en otro lugar—

Al escucharlo Jack se dio cuenta a que se refería, iba a marcharse. Se levantó de forma precipitada, encarándolo con cierto temor –¿Te irás? —

Hiccup asintió –Las estaciones tienen que cambiar y yo no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre—

Sentía que iba a explotar o a desplomarse ahí mismo –No… yo, yo te amo. Quédate aquí conmigo—

Y él respondió, sentándose al lado suyo sobre la cama –Siento lo mismo por ti, eres todo lo que siempre necesité: alguien en quien crea en mi... Así que confía en mí cuando te digo que no me iré. Nos volveremos a encontrar, las otras estaciones duran como 3 meses de todos modos—

Sin embargo, Jack permanecía un poco inseguro. Se levantó de sus aposentos para servir algo de vino en dos copas, extendiéndole una a su amante –Necesito una promesa más fuerte. Bebe un poco y toma tu arma—

El espíritu obedeció, alcanzó un cuchillo que había dejado a un lado de la cama, entendía que deseaba hacer Jack. Así el joven guío la punta de aquella arma sobre su pecho, haciendo un ligero corte a la altura de su corazón, luego Hiccup tuvo que hacer lo mismo en su piel.

Jack tomó su copa y la levantó para brindar –Brindo por el final de las penas agridulces, porque tu tienes mis sueños y todo de mí. Bebe y pierde el control— ambos bebieron aquel licor rojizo mientras una pequeña gota se sangre bajaba por el pálido pecho del mortal. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, el sabor del vino estaba presente en sus bocas –Cásate conmigo—

Esa era la promesa que Jack tanto ansiaba pronunciar. Un pacto de sangre, un pacto de amor, la entrega de dos personas –Di que lo harás, cásate conmigo—

Hiccup no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder, sus acciones lo hicieron por él. Tomando su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él como a nada en el mundo. Desde que lo conoció en el bosque nadie más había existido para él, todas sus oraciones habían llevado su nombre, sus acciones tuvieron sentido con relación a él, hasta ese momento sólo fue feliz ante su mirada.

Porque para Jack antes de que Hiccup apareciera, el mundo se había convertido en causa de dolor y sufrimiento por el vació en su vida, las tortuosas obligaciones y la indiferencia de las personas a su tristeza. Hiccup era la única persona capaz de salvarlo. Él inhibía sus pecados, saciaba sus deseos y alimentaba su corazón… lo amaba más de lo que podía amarse a sí mismo.

Luego el invierno llegó

ᴥ

Jack disfrutó de los meses cálidos mientras duraron, aquellos meses se sintieron como un largo tiempo, pero lo pasó con Emma a su lado. El otoño no llegó en los días que se previeron, lo que causó la impaciencia del joven príncipe; perdía el sueño, pero no su fe en las promesas que hicieron.

Su espera se prolongó por unos días más, su corazón apenas podía soportarlo, las pasiones se agitaban en su pecho creando un remolino de locura. Y una mañana mientras atendía los establos un viento frío lo golpeó, se quedó jadeando en su lugar.

A lo que su hermana dijo –Una tormenta de viento está soplando— veían como los arboles se movían por la fuerza del viento y algunas ramas lograron caerse, generando un ruido tan fuerte que asustó a uno de los caballos.

—Emma por favor refúgiate con el resto, yo iré por él—indicó antes de subir a su caballo, sin dejar que algún criado lo acompañara.

Cabalgó siguiendo al otro corcel, el viento se hacía cada vez más violento y tuvo que evitar ser golpeado por este.

Siguió su rumbo hasta que ya estuvo dentro del bosque, donde el caballo de había detenido a pastar y el viento no podía correr tanto. Bajó de su corcel para tomar al otro e intentar calmarlo, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que no sabía en que punto del bosque se encontraba.

—¡Maldita sea! Soy un idiota—se maldijo, hubiera permitido que alguien lo acompañaba, ahora tendría que esperar a que la tormenta pasara para que vinieran a buscarle.

Dejó a los caballos descansando mientras él hacía lo mismo, sentándose en las raíces de un árbol mirando hacia el cielo gris.

—¿Estás perdido, pequeño príncipe?—una figura se manifestó frente a él, de negras vestiduras y piel gris; el viento parecía alejarse a cada paso que él daba.

Jack lo observó en silencio por varios segundos, la escena le parecía extrañamente familiar. Pudo deducir con facilidad que se trataba de otro espíritu de la naturaleza –Sé donde estoy, sólo esperaré a que me encuentren—

—Que curioso, esa es mi misma situación, Jack—sonreía aquel espíritu.

El muchacho se alarmó –¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—

—Eres famoso entre los espíritus por tu inigualable belleza, además de que te has ganado aún mas fama al ser el amante del Señor del Otoño—explicó el espíritu acercándose más a él, tan cerca que podía fácilmente tocar su rostro. –Tu no me conoces aún, pero yo si a ti… he estado esperando mucho para poder presentarme ante ti físicamente—

Jack arqueó una ceja sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda –No soy una persona interesante como para atraer el interés de un espíritu—

El aludido soltó una carcajada –No finjas, cuando tienes a una de los cuatro grandes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, el Señor del Otoño es alguien afortunado pero demasiado ingrato ¿no lo crees, Jack?—acarició su mejilla –¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado por él?—

Jack lo apartó con suavidad –Por favor, no lance tales acusaciones sobre él, asumo que no lo conoce en lo absoluto—

—Lo conozco más de lo que puedas imaginar, me duele que no sepas quien soy a pesar de que me pase casi siempre acompañándolos—silbó causando que el viento chocara con las ramas cercanas dejando caer varias hojas marchitas –Cada susurró, cada brisa fría o tormenta que experimentaron, yo estuve ahí, admirándote de lejos Jack… soy el Señor del Viento, Pitch—

Los recuerdos corrieron en su mente, aquel susurró: "Haré que te sientas puro", había sido pronunciado por él.

Las ramas crujieron nuevamente, generando un sonido tan fuerte que logró espantar a ambos caballos que se dieron a la fuga. Aún cuando Pitch le mostraba una amable sonrisa, Jack comenzaba a asustarse.

El señor del Viento lo había tomado de ambas muñecas con tanta fuerza que lo lastimó –Quiero reconciliar el terror en tu corazón, quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es sólo una máscara— susurró en su oído –Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón… dame tu amor y todo tu odio—

Jack forcejeó aún más logrando golpear al espíritu en el abdomen con su rodilla, intentó huir, no le importaba perderse más en el bosque, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de él.

El camino era oscuro, era de noche y de milagro logró encontrar la salida del bosque. Veía las antorchas de sus sirvientes y a ellos aproximarse en su encuentro, pudo ver también a su hermana entre ellos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero hubo un punto en el que ya no sintió el suelo. Un par de brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza por el abdomen, apenas pudo gritar, estaba en el aire y Pitch lo alejaba cada vez más.

Emma quedó petrificada y los arqueros de la guardia decidieron no disparar sus flechas porque había una posibilidad grande de que hirieran al príncipe. No pudieron hacer nada.

Pitch se llevó a Jack a lo profundo del bosque, para que ningún humano pudiera encontrarlo nunca.

ᴥ

Hiccup había llegado a Burgess el día siguiente, y cuando le informaron lo del secuestro ardió en cólera. Se culpaba a si mismo, pues estaba al tanto que el Señor del Viento también deseaba a Jack, pero lo pasó como algo sin importancia, si hubiera interferido o lo hubiera enfrentado antes nada de esto habría pasado.

Él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, estaba decidido en ir en busca de Jack y asesinar al otro espíritu, habló con Emma sobre ese asunto y por más que ella le insistiera que no causara ningún daño él se negó –Traeré a tu hermano de vuelta—

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de partir hacía el bosque. Su misión era arriesgada y planeaba violar una de las máximas reglas de los espíritus: nunca atacar a muerte a otro espíritu de la naturaleza. Pero claro, Pitch había roto la regla sobre causarle daño a un mortal.

Durante aquella tarde, Hiccup estuvo siguiendo el rastro del joven príncipe en su trayecto por el bosque, empuñaba su espada, sus intenciones eran claras, mataría al Señor de Viento sin piedad. Intentando no perderse en aquella tormenta, el viento soplaba violentamente; pedazos de tierra, hojas y pequeñas ramas chocaban con su rostro, pero eso no le impidió avanzar.

Tenía que seguir el origen del viento, esa era la única forma de dar con él.

—¡Pitch! ¡Pitch! ¿Qué te quedará cuando te encuentre?... No tu corazón— sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, podía escuchar las risas del Señor del Viento hacerse cada vez más sonoras a medida que avanzaba –Lo cortaré, asaré, lo doblaré y lo arrojaré a mis dragones como un bocadillo. Tu cara insolente ya no será un disturbio ni el veneno que escupias constantemente, porque acabaré contigo—

Llegó a un punto del bosque donde la todo se volvía funesto, los árboles estaban muertos y lleno de piedras. El Señor del viento le daba la espalda y podía ver a Jack atado de manos, cuya expresión se volvió más afligida al verlo llegar.

—¡Mírate a ti mismo! Mira quién eres, sólo eres un bufón y un poeta de la nada… no mereces el cariño de este chico—desenvainó su espada también –Estás confundido, eres tan pequeño y por eso perderás—

Hiccup se llenó de cólera no le temía en lo absoluto, su mirada se mostraba por completo distante, no había nada de benevolencia en él –Desde el principio, sólo he tenido una idea sobre ti, que eres un miserable. Mi paciencia será recompensada al fin ... Pitch ¡Voy a matarte!—

Se aproximó contra el otro espíritu, lanzando ataques directo a su pecho para acabar con él de una vez por todas, mientras Pitch usaba sus poderes para cegar sus ataques, la tierra suelta comenzó a volar por la fuerza del viento al igual que varias ramas y rocas que fueron lanzadas contra Hiccup. Contraatacaba también con su espada, con violentos impulsos el filo de su arma logró abrirle una herida en su abdomen.

—¡Deténganse! ¿están locos? No pueden comportarse así... Matarse entre ustedes, destruiría sus ideas y sus leyes. ¡Por todos los cielos!—Jack forcejeaba librándose de sus ataduras, observaba la pelea sabiendo que no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo. Igual estaba molesto porque Pitch lo hubiera secuestrado, pero no le deseaba la muerte, en ese momento dudaba de si alguno saldría con vida de ese enfrentamiento y de ser así seguramente sería castigado.

Mientras ellos peleaban a muerte, Jack no podía intervenir, pero no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de ese año que había conocido a Hiccup "Vive, la vida es felicidad y verdad. Vive, la vida es sinceridad y voluntad. Es la libertad de decir si algo está mal…"

—¡En nombre del cielo y del amor, olviden el odiopor favor! ¡Denle la espalda a toda venganza!—insistía el joven príncipe protegiéndose de todo lo que volaba a su alrededor.

—Ponle fin a esto, pelea a mi lado y deshagámonos de este malnacido—el filo de ambas espadas chocaba con tal fuerza que comenzaban a sacar chispas. Hiccup dejó caer un cuchillo cerca de Jack para que hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Sin embargo, él se negó –¡Te olvidas de la ley! Nadie nos está forzando a esta barbarie…—esperaba que alguno de los dos le importaran sus palabras —Hay un momento para la muerte y no es ahora. Se arrepentirán ¡no cometan este error!—

—Jack, créeme ¡él es sólo una bestia! la muerte sólo traerá la paz entre nosotros—Hiccup hacía la tierra temblar, levantándola al igual que varias piedras que usó como proyectiles hacía el Señor del Viento, mientras este usaba su poder para hacerlas regresar hacía Hiccup, golpeándolo varias veces, pero Pitch recibió los golpes también –Sólo la muerte nos juzgará ¡De una vez, aquí y ahora!—

—¿Y quién crees que eres? ¿El rey? ¡No!—Pitch se había lanzado contra Hiccup con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, su espada se deslizaba sobre la piel del otro espíritu hiriéndolo gravemente. El otro respondió dándole un golpe tan fuerte que lo arrojó lejos de él, haciendo que impactara contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Ustedes son como nosotros, incluso peores que nosotros—les recriminó Jack. Pensaba que por ser casi deidades tendrían un poco de sentido común, pero no, eran igual de violentos y ruines que los humanos.

Veía como Pitch se arrastraba en el suelo, sin rendirse, se había quedado desarmado, pero eso no le impedía contraatacar con sus poderes. El viento sopló violentamente, los proyectiles seguían volando a su alrededor a diestra y siniestra

—¡Tú, miserable villano, tratando de escapar de mi mano! ¡Eres como un buitre al que la sangre ya está llamando!—no había ni un rastro de piedad en el rostro de Hiccup, empuñaba su arma con tal ira que la podía escuchar crujir.

Jack no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada, sentía que todo eso era su culpa. Excusaba a Pitch porque hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba: robar a la persona que amaba, o que más bien deseaba. ¿Él no hubiera hecho lo mismo? Se ponía en su lugar, pero también en el de Hiccup, si la situación fuera inversa y a él le hubieran arrebatado a Hiccup seguramente reaccionaría de la misma forma.

La cabeza le dolía de sólo pensar así, no quería que ninguno muriera. Sin importar la forma en que esta disputa acabara los tres ya estaban condenados.

¡Vivid!

¡Vive de verdad ahora!

La vida no es un cuento de hadas.

Pitch se había puesto de pie nuevamente, alejando de un golpe en el rostro a Hiccup. Aprovechando su ventaja se le hizo fácil tomar una piedra de gran tamaño y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas contra su rival.

—¡No!—Jack reaccionó por completo, en una fracción de segundo había saltado hacía Hiccup, apartándolo del camino. La fuerza del viento era tanta que la trayectoria de la piedra se desvió, golpeando violentamente a la persona equivocada.

Al ver lo que había pasado, Pitch se quedó sin habla, helado y siguió su primer impulso, desparecer de ahí.

—¡Jack!— exclamó Hiccup, presenciando como la piedra había impactado contra el cráneo de su amante. La sangre manó en grandes cantidades por su herida, tiñendo de profundo carmesí el cabello castaño del hermoso joven.

Horrorizado, Hiccup corrió hacia su amigo, inclinándose sobre él dejó reposar su cabeza sobre sus propias rodillas e intentó desesperadamente cortar el torrente de sangre que salía de la herida, pero todo fue en vano.

ᴥ

Lo más triste de este episodio debe ser la facilidad con la que una vida se apaga. Como un joven en la flor de su vida pueda pasar de saborear el dulce sabor de la alegría y el amor a ahogarse en la hiel de la decepción y el dolor. Siendo lo único que quedó de la vida de Jackson Overland un bello cadáver con el cráneo destrozado. Un cuerpo frío para entregarles a su hermana, una pena por la cual deban llorar su familia, amigos, personas que le apoyaron en su vida y un amante más que destrozado que se sofocaba en sentimientos de culpa.

Hiccup maldecía su existencia, había vivido por siglos, había aprendido demasiadas cosas durante su vida, pero nunca al como lidiar con la muerte de un ser amado. Cuando tuvo que cargar con el cadáver y llevarlo ante su familia fue sin duda lo más difícil que había experimentado. Su corazón se estrujó al ver a Emma destrozada, llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amado hermano; todo parecía haberse vuelto gris, aquel recinto, los rostros presentes, incluso el rostro de Jack.

Hiccup sintió frío por primera vez, torturándose al recordar que la sonrisa de Jack ya no lo deslumbraría, que ya no gozaría de su compañía, que su cuerpo no volvería a rozar el suyo. El espíritu se agachó, tomando suavemente el cuerpo entre sus brazos, susurrándole –Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, y que tu recuerdo siempre esté presente entre los hombres—

Todos sabían que se trataba de un accidente, y no sabían quien culpar. Lo único seguro era que el placer lo había llevado a su muerte, el gran pecado de Jack fue renunciar a la razón por dejarse mandar por sus pasiones. Amó a un hombre más de lo que pudo haberse amado a sí mismo.

El primer día lloraron su muerte, y los dos siguientes celebraron sus funerales.

ᴥ

Una estación después Hiccup caminaba por la nieve entre las decenas de sepulcros que se ponían en su camino hasta llegar a aquella tumba. Justo como las tradiciones se lo marcaban, él sostenía una rosa roja mientras le hablaba a la lápida de fría piedra.

Una brisa helada le susurró "Él se ha ido"

Su rival fue el viento, el culpable de su dolor. Sus lagrimas cayeron sobre la tumba de su amante, sabía que no lograría entender nunca la naturaleza de la muerte, pero el haber estado con Jack le había enseñado algo sobre la vida.

 _La vida es breve_

Así siempre ha sido el orden natural de las cosas: Todo lo que vive tiene que morir.

—Mi vida esta sobrevalorada, pero yo nunca…nunca esperé subestimar mi amor por ti—Hiccup se hincó a besar aquella tumba, en despedida, su corazón cargaría con aquel dolor hasta el fin de sus días. Dejó la flor en aquel sitio –Pasé toda una vida de espera sólo para dejarte ir y supongo que pasaré otra vida buscando una nueva esperanza—

Se levantó, deteniéndose a observar el paisaje, todo se marchitaba a su alrededor con la llegada del triste invierno. Fue donde su dragón y él emprendieron el vuelo, no volverían a esas tierras.

Un espíritu presenció aquella escena con bastante de curiosidad, tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de cabellos platinados y ojos azules, a su paso dejaba escarcha y el frío parecía no molestarle.

Se acercó y recogió aquella flor con cuidado, luego levanto su vista viendo como el otro espíritu se alejaba en su dragón –Que curioso—pronunció –Creo que conocí a alguien igual a él… pero, no recuerdo su nombre—

Comenzaba a nevar y el tiempo parecía que no iba a mejorar. El joven espíritu se cubrió con su capucha y abandonó también aquel sitio, protegiendo la flor para que no muriera –Lo curioso también es que no recuerdo quien soy—

"Tu nombre es Jack Frost" le dijo el viento, quien le seguía de cerca.

Antes de que la muerte existiera apareció el _destino_ , y este último puede ser muy bondadoso o muy cruel.

Al destino le encanta jugar con los vivos. El caso de Jack era la prueba perfecta.


End file.
